Sober
by opheliafrump
Summary: Post 6x14 SwanQueen one-shot. Not my best work, but whatever, it's Saturday night and I am drunk.


_I had an ice coffee and a lime-a-rita._ _I will probably not remember posting this story tomorrow morning._

* * *

"I will get it," Regina said to Henry, who was in his room listening to his music and had no intention to move even though there was a knock on the front door. Regina was soft when it came to Henry. It had been a long night. It was way past bedtime, but since Henry helped send the Evil Queen to a fresh start earlier that night, Regina was going to let him stay up as late as he wanted for once.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Regina asked, "Shouldn't you be home having some 'alone time' with Captain Guyliner?"

Emma pulled Regina in for a hug. She couldn't control her tears.

Regina brushed her hand down Emma's blond hair. She didn't know what to say. She had been through a lot, but comforting the Saviour was not her strong suit. "I am here for you. Don't cry. Tell me what happened."

Emma said in her lowest voice, "He left me."

"He what?" Regina freed herself from Emma's hug. She took Emma's hand and led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

Regina couldn't believe her ears. If she was engaged to Emma, she would never walk away. She didn't know why she was having mixed feeling for Emma's engagement last night - both happy and bitter. Was it because Emma was getting something she would never get? Or was it because she saw her own happiness getting away? A different set of mixed feeling came up now. Why was she excited to hear about Emma and Hook breaking up? Was she excited because Emma didn't get her happy ending? Or was it something else?

"I found out that he killed David's father and he couldn't bear facing me and my family anymore unless he erased his own memory," Emma covered her face.

"Oh Emma," Regina embraced Emma, "Well, he is an idiot to walk away from happiness." _I was an idiot who walked away from happiness._ She thought to herself.

"I returned his ring and told him that we would talk when he's ready to be honest with me and do things together," Emma cried, "I screwed up. I didn't know he would leave."

"Maybe he went to his boat? Or the bar? I am sure he wouldn't leave you," Regina tried to lie to herself and distract herself from her own feeling.

"You thought I didn't check? Everything is gone. It's over," Emma pouted like a little child.

"I am so sorry, Emma," Regina stood up from the couch, "Let me make you some tea."

"Don't leave me," Emma begged and held onto Regina's hand.

"Okay," She squeezed Emma's hand and sat down again. With her other hand, she magicked her tea set and hot tea to the living room table. She poured two cups of tea and handed one to Emma.

Emma took a sip and immediately felt calmer. She needed to be sober. She knew alcohol would only remind her of him. She knew Regina would calm her down. She didn't know why she ran to Regina's house instead of her parents' house. She guessed she didn't want to stress out her parents since they were still under the sleeping curse, or maybe she was afraid that they would kill Hook for leaving her. It's funny how at the time of sadness, she found Regina's arms to be comforting and safe. Maybe it was due to the spark she felt every time she touched Regina.

"Do you want to do something? Or just sit here and drink tea all night long?" Regina asked.

"Can I try something?" Emma put her hand on Regina's face and pulled her in for a kiss. True love kiss magic blasted as their lips touched.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know what came over me. I shouldn't have kissed you. I should leave," Emma apologized. She stood up from the couch.

"No no, don't worry about it. Not a big deal at all," Regina stood up as well, facing Emma, "I am more worried about that magic blast... What was that? Was that a... Did we... Did we just have a true love kiss?"

"Oh," Emma was disappointed. She thought it was a big deal. It was a big deal for her. She had always had the impulse to kiss Regina, but she never had the courage, even when she was drunk. Was it really a true love kiss? She tried to change the subject, "I wonder what curse we just broke." She tried to run for the door, but her legs betrayed her.

"You know what? I don't care," Regina pulled Emma in for another kiss. It was sweet and delicious. She didn't know she was craving the Savior's lips, but apparently she was.

"We should have done this six years ago."

* * *

Emma's phone rang. It was eight-fifteen in the morning. It woke both Emma and Regina up. Emma sat up from Regina's bed and looked around. She wanted to blame her behaviour last night on alcohol, but both of them were sober. They made a conscious decision to make love and it was possibly the best decision they both had made for a long time.

"Hey mom," Emma looked at the caller ID on her phone and answered the call. Regina sneaked off to the bathroom and gave Emma some privacy.

"Emma, where are you?" Snow asked.

"I am at Regina's. What's up?" She felt great. Yes, she felt guilty that she jumped right into Regina's arms only hours after Hook left her, but she knew it wasn't a rebound. It felt right. She didn't need comfort from just anybody. She needed Regina.

"Why are you at Regina's? Did something happen to Henry?" Snow asked in a panic tone.

"No, Henry is okay. I just had a little sleepover," Emma replied.

"Great great," Snow eased up, "We don't know what happened last night, but when your father woke me up this morning, he didn't fall asleep. I think maybe the Evil Queen broke our curse when she left last night. Can you come over with Regina?"

"Don't bother Emma. Just tell her we are okay," David's voice echoed through the phone, followed by obvious kissing sound.

"Sure, I think I know what happened. Let me check in with Regina and I will call you back," Emma hung up the phone as Regina walked out of the bathroom.

"What does Snow want? Is everything okay?" Regina sat down on the bed next to Emma and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I know what curse we broke last night," Emma said to Regina.

== The End ==


End file.
